Respiratory diseases are both prevalent and often preventable. A comprehensive and coordinated preventive pulmonary curriculum does not presently exist at the University of Washington's School of Medicine. The design, development, implementation, and evaluation of a curriculum focused on preventive pulmonary concepts is proposed. The contribution of the preventive pulmonary curriculum during each year of medical school is described. In addition, these concepts will be incorporated into internal medicine, family medicine and pediatric residency training, continuing medical education, and will also involve the Schools of Nursing and Public Health and Community Medicine. The research component of the application has two components. Phase I will characterize the behavioral determinants of smoking cessation among a cohort of smoking asbestos-exposed patients. Based on this characterization an educational intervention will be developed. Phase II will investigate whether the intervention will increase the rate of quit attempts and long-term abstinence among those receiving the information. One hundred and eighty subjects will be randomized to receive either a specific educational intervention and "generic" smoking cessation advice or "generic" advice alone. Measures of efficacy will include self-reported quit attempts and long-term abstinence validated by exhaled breath carbon monoxide levels. Finally, behavioral predictors of smoking cessation will be assessed and compared between groups.